<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dream of love is about two souls being reunited by TheWindsOfWolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759820">The dream of love is about two souls being reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves'>TheWindsOfWolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Pining, Post S8, Post canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream prompts Jon to finally answer Sansa's royal pardon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The dream of love is about two souls being reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is inspired by an Alphonse Karr's quote (Geneviève, 1860)</p><p>I didn't write anything in 16874215 years (can't say I was writing a lot before but anyways), I imagine this headcanon so often and it gives me so much joy and fluff that I thought I'd share the joy and the fluff with y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, he knew he was dreaming.</p><p>He couldn't remember the godswoods of Winterfell bathed in sunshine the way they were now.</p><p>But most of all, had the dream been true, she would not have smiled to him that way.</p><p>It would feel like his heart had been ripped off his chest once he would wake and realise he was far away from Winterfell - far away from her - but in his dreams, she wanted him, even with all his crimes behind him - even after the way he hurt her.</p><p>The dream always happened the same way.</p><p>At first, when she heard him coming close, Sansa turned around and stared at him wide-eyed once she recognised him.</p><p>Then she would rise, and smile to him. She would smile to him with her true smile, not the Lady of Winterfell's polite and reserved smile, but her true smile, the one digging little dimples in her cheekbones.</p><p>Her eyes were shining with tears as she opened her arms, inviting him close, inviting him in her arms…</p><p>… but even in his dreams, she remained out of reach, for he always woke up before he could embrace her.</p><p>As expected, when he woke up alone, in the narrow bed of his Castleblack chamber, he felt as if he had fallen in a cold lake.</p><p>The Queen in the North's letter, the one he had read again and again, so often it was completely flat now, was still on the table with the remains of his lone dinner.</p><p>In some places, the ink had faded - the places he skimed across with the tips of his fingers, trying to picture her own hands, warm and soft, writing the words forgiving his crimes, the words allowing him, if he wished to, to disappear up North and to forget. Or to come back home, to her.</p><p>Pride, bitterness, shame, guilt, made him delay the moment he would pen his answer. An answer was the least she deserved.</p><p>A letter didn't seem right enough for all the things he wanted to tell her, all the things he needed to be forgiven for. So at the end of his answer, he wrote that he would be coming back to Winterfell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on Twitter : https://twitter.com/TheWindsOfWolvs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>